


Hear Our Roar

by Sunflower1989



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower1989/pseuds/Sunflower1989
Summary: Its my take on a fix-it fan fiction.





	1. Sansa

Hear Us Roar

 

Chapter 1: Sansa 

 

How could she have ever been so blind? She was pacing back and forth waiting for the grumpy non-Knight to take her before the weasel King she thought was her one true love. She could kick herself. Soon enough non-ser grumpy was knocking on her door. Good day Ser she flashed him the brightest smile she had. His deep chuckle could be felt in her chest. She knew he wouldn't bark at her like he did the others. Well at least not anymore. They strolled thru the halls, him her silent shadow and her his pretty protector. She laughed in her as she thought it. She couldn't fight but she could someone to the core with her sharp tongue.

They entered the throne room Joffery sat on the throne looking more like a cat than any one human had the right to look. She could see now that her fathers words rang true. She knew what he wanted and went to her knees. Your Grace she said with a smile on her face. Joffery snapped his fingers and Sansa heard the clacking of chains. She looked as they dragged her Father into the Throne room, real tears sprang into her eyes when she saw how he had been treated. His once full hair was matted to his head, his eyes were swollen black and blue. He favored his right side she figured he probably had a few broken ribs.

What can next was something she hadn't expect, Clegane had told her to prepare herself to lose her father today, but that's not what happened. Joffery turned his gaze back to Sansa and asked if she was his loyal subject. Yes Your Grace she forced out, Joff took that as acceptance. Good, as you are such a loyal servant to the crown unlike your traitor father I will grant him mercy. He will have to suffer, a good King doesn't let anyone slight him. He giggled like a small child and pointed his gaze back at Sansa, I will send your traitor father to the wall and not take his head as Little-finger suggested if you prove to be more loyal than your father if not I'll take his head and give you to the Mountain.

Clegane growled under his breath still at Sansa's side. She shook her head promising to be good and do whatever the King wanted. Clapping his hands Joff rose from the throne. You shall be made to never forget what you are of course. Whats that she asked? A bitch, so you will marry my dog and whelp his pups and be a good bitch to him. Sansa raised her head and smiled. Of course your grace. Ned fell to his knees begging Joffery to reconsider. Clegane for the most part stood rooted in his spot with a murderous look on his face pointed at Little-finger. He apparently hadn't heard what Joff had just said. 

Once he was informed as to what was going to happen his face became a blank mask Sansa couldn't read. She was pulled out of the throne room by the Kings-guard. Her father and soon to be husband following. She could faintly hear Cersei and Little-finger telling Joffery it was a horrible idea, surprisingly that made Joff want to do it more. Once in the Sept the ceremony was a blur until it came time to kiss her husband. Time seamed to stop, the word was black for everything except the hound. When her lips met his is was like coming home. She was filled with such a feeling completeness she began to cry much to her husbands anger and the courts glee.


	2. Sandor

Chapter 2:Sandor

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!! My fire raped face made her cry. Well I should have known I couldn't get thru this without being the Gods damned laughing stock of Kings-landing. He felt a great growl coming from the back of his throat but before he had a chance to let it out the little bird had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss that could have melted the other side of his face in the best possible way. Gasp filled the Sept and Joff was shocked most of all. Sandor looked down at his new wife her cheeks were flushed and she was chewing on her lower lip looking up at him thru her lashes. 

He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder and began to walk out of the Sept as Ned Stark was dragged back to the black cells. Sansa was squealing like a stuck pig, Sandor knew he had his full with making sure his new good father stayed alive and making sure that whore peddling limp dick snake Baelish paid for trying to cross his little bird. to what end he didn't know. But he knew little-finger wasn't long for this world anyway. When he got to the doors of the Sept he heard Joff calling to him about the feast. Gruffly Sandor barked No feast for the traitors daughter. She will have plenty of meat tonight Your Grace don't you worry about that. Joffery laughed and Sansa squeaked like a mouse that had gotten stepped on. 

He made hast back from the Sept to the little birds room, once inside he gently put her on her feet and went and poured himself a glass of wine. All the walking had cooled his blood, he turned from the table and Sansa was on his kissing his ravaged face like he was the Knight of Fucking Flowers. Her mouth was warm and sweet, she was the best kisser he had ever had but that meant nothing since the last person to kiss him was his sister. He drew back from her and stared into those blue pools and lost himself for a moment. Are you sure little bird? Yes she whispered in a husky voice nothing like her normal voice.

She was everything he didn't know he wanted in a woman. She was soft and clean and oh so eager to learn to please him and receive pleasure from him. He had been with plenty of women in his life, whores mostly. They took his coin and never looked him in the face and the couple of noble ladies he had fucked only wanted to use him as a means to get out of a UN-agreeable marriage. He was use to being used for either a sword or cock and most often his reputation. Sansa tho she made him feel like he was more than he ever thought he could be. And so they joined together in this new journey.


End file.
